Capable of Being Saved
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU. Originally going to be a one shot, but now going to be a two-shot. Featuring the Klaroline scenes at the ending of 4x13 and 4x14. Klaus' POV
1. Part 1

**Capable of Being Saved**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: I got the idea for this one shot while bathing, oddly enough (I swear, my bathtub brings out the evil that is my muse). It's a Klaroline one shot (been a while since I did one of those, huh?) taking place at the end of 4x13 and it also includes the end of 4x14, since the Klaroline scenes in those two episodes were simply amazing.**_

_**Don't ask, just follow along. Oh, and it's from Klaus' POV, something I never tried before, but attempting for the first time.**_

_**LET THE MADNESS ENSUE!**_

_**PART 1**_

I try not to look at Caroline as she lays on the couch, still bearing the wounds I inflicted on her earlier today. God in Heaven, how I hated to do that to her, but my anger made me do a horrible thing. It wasn't Caroline I was angry at, it was that whelp, Tyler. I wanted him to know the full extent of my anger and in doing so, I hurt the beautiful blonde vampire laying there like a fairy tale princess. A princess with a hole in her stomach and bite wounds on her neck, perhaps, but a princess nonetheless.

The room is silent, the only sound being Caroline's labored breathing. As I listen, part of me screaming to stop being such an arrogant asshole and cure her, but the part of me that was angry at Tyler was preventing me from moving even the slightest inch.

"If you don't feed me your blood, I'll die."

Caroline's voice brings me out of my reverie then. It was as though she were speaking my thoughts. I want to feed her my blood, like I did on her birthday, save her from the pain she was in.

"Then, you'll die and Tyler will have learned his lesson the hard way." _Damn you, Niklaus,_ my mind screams at me. _Do you want to lose Caroline the way you lost Tatia? Put your damn pride aside and help her, for God's sake!_

Caroline continues to breathe heavily as she says, "How could you do this to him? To his mom? To me?"

"I'm a thousand years old," I said. "Call it boredom." _That's the best answer you can come up with? Boredom? And you call yourself an artist. Can't even come up with a creative answer._

"I don't believe you."

_See?_, my mind tells me. _Even she doesn't believe what you just said. Just tell her the truth, Niklaus. Or at least some semblance of it._

I sigh. "Fine. Then, I'm simply pure evil and I couldn't help myself." _Great, not only are you lying to her, but you're also lying to yourself._

"No," said Caroline. "It's because you were hurt. And that is the part of you that is human."

I look at her then and leave the place I was standing in and approach the couch, sitting on the coffee table. What she's saying does make some sense. I was hurt, hurt to the point where I resorted to lashing out and doing idiotic things, such as using a chair leg as a makeshift stake and driving it through someone and then biting their neck to prove a point. Normally, I would've gotten angry at this point, but what the hell would that have proven? Given what was in front of me right now, I can't help but remember what Damon told me in the basement of the Salvatore house.

"_You want to be bad, be bad with a purpose. Otherwise, you're not worth forgiving."_

Damn it, Damon, do you have to be so blunt? However, instead of dwelling on that, I tell myself to focus on what Caroline is telling me.

"How could you possibly think that?"

"Because I've seen it."

I want to ask her when she has seen it, but then I remember the moment we had together at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, where I teased her with her application. God, I must have replayed that moment over and over in my mind a thousand times, and I probably even immortalized it with a drawing when I returned home that evening.

Seeing how silent I am, Caroline continues, "Because I've caught myself wishing I could forget all the horrible things you have done."

This statement hits me hard. True, I have done so many things, things that I wish I could take back. Things that would make me a monster by some standards. I feel tears begin to well up in my eyes as I look at her, as much as I don't want them to.

"But, you can't. Can you?"

I expect her to say no, but what she says next is shocking. "I know that you're in love with me. And anybody capable of love is capable of being saved."

Damn it, another truth. I am in love with her, have been since the night I cured her. No matter how many times she has rejected me, I never let it deter me. I saw every rejection as an opportunity to try harder to win her affections, even if the next attempt doesn't receive a positive result.

_You are such a fool, Niklaus. How could you hurt this poor girl? She has done nothing to deserve what you have done to her. Even though she may have said and done things to anger you in the past, you have never once harmed a hair on her beautiful blonde head. If you truly wanted to do, you would've done it a thousand times already._

As much as I want to tell her that it's true, my damn pride doesn't allow me to. "You're hallucinating."

_Really? Hallucinating? That's even worse than the response you gave her about being bored._

"I guess I'll never know."

I then hear what sounds like her taking her final breath and I look at her. "Caroline?"

No answer, just some convulsions. "Caroline?"

Again, no answer. I see her go still and try to keep myself from crying. _Don't do this, Niklaus. Don't let her die. Give her blood. No amount of anger is worth losing the girl that has come to mean as much to you as Tatia did._

It is here that I finally decide to listen to my conscience and lift her head up. Then, positioning myself behind her, I bite my wrist and hold it in front of her mouth, hoping that she'd smell my blood and take it. I then feel her grabbing my wrist as I brush her hair back to help her feed better.

She continues to feed for about five minutes or so before I take my wrist away from her. When I do, I see her yawn. Poor thing, she's exhausted. Of course, I don't blame her, given the hell she went through today and all because of my stubbornness and foolish pride. Laying her down gently, I took a chance and spooned up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and inhaled the sweet scent of her hair as I fall asleep myself.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN PART II!**

_**Note: I know this was originally going to be a oneshot, but I think I might make a two-shot out of it.**_

_**What do you think, lovelies? Reviews are love!**_


	2. Part 2

_**PART 2**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Awesome! Four reviews on Part 1 of "Capable of Being Saved." Thank you for the wonderful reviews, guys! Now, without any further ado, I present to you Part 2 of my two-shot.**_

_**HERE WE GO!**_

I stepped out onto the front porch of the Gilbert house. A few minutes ago, the barrier that was keeping me contained within the house had been lifted, meaning that the Bennett witch had been hurt by someone or something. Of course, the circumstances didn't matter to me. The only thing that did matter was the fact that was I was no longer a prisoner in this hell hole.

No sooner did I step out than I see Caroline seated on the porch swing. There is a salty scent coming from her, which told me that she had been crying, though I didn't need to guess why. Shortly before the barrier was lifted, I had told her to tell Tyler to leave town immediately and to run as far away as possible.

Caroline looks up and sees me, not sure what was going on. "How did you get out?"

I could've lied to her, but I knew that any attempt would be worthless. "I think something happened to your friend, Bonnie." I see her get up as I approach her. The feeling I'm getting from her tells me that she thinks I'm going to hurt her. "Don't worry, love. You know I'd never hurt you."

"You've done enough." There is a bitter tone to her voice as she says this.

"I have done more than enough," I said. "I have shown kindness, forgiveness, pity." I don't give Caroline a chance to reply as I add, "Because of you, Caroline. It was all for you."

I am tempted to pull her into my arms and kiss her, but something prevents from doing it. Perhaps it was my pride again, or something else entirely, but I feel that if I do what I am tempted to do in that matter, she would think I was taking advantage of her and that was the last thing I would ever want to do.

Instead, I walk away, letting her absorb what I have just said. As I walk away, I think back to the scene between us, including the part where she had practically begged me to spare Tyler's life. I had told her that not only could I kill the insolent little whelp, I had to, mainly because I was still angry at him for turning my hybrids against me.

On the same token, there was a part of the conversation that I couldn't help but remember, a part that I am certain that Caroline will be thinking about as much as I would:

"_We all want the cure!"_

"_Do we? Do you?"_

"_It doesn't matter," she replies. "There's only one, so it's not like I'm going to get it anyway."_

_I somehow don't believe her. "But, if you could, you wouldn't, would you? You prefer who you are now to the girl you once were. You like being strong, ageless, fearless. We're the same, Caroline."_

I think what I said got through to her. Even though Caroline didn't want to admit it, the truth was as clear as day. She and I were the same, in more ways than one. We were both shunned by our fathers because of who and what we are, according to one of the memories I saw in her mind after I cured her last night. If Bill Forbes weren't already dead, I probably would be planning to make him suffer for what he had done to Caroline, for attempting to "fix" her.

I even saw a memory where her mother, the same woman I had convinced to let me in the the first time I cured her, didn't want to have anything to do with her after she was turned, even after she had gotten a demonstration. Granted, my relationship with my own mother was a bit complex, but how a woman like Liz Forbes could just treat her own daughter like that is beyond disgraceful. It was no wonder that Caroline's past was riddled with such pain. Of course, mine was far worse than hers having lived longer than she has, but there was a part of me that wished I could just take her pain away, make it so that she never had to feel alone again.

_One day, Caroline, _I thought. _One day, you will see just how special you are to me. I meant what I said just now. Everything I have done was for you._

As I completed that thought, I could've sworn I felt a tear escape down my cheek. A single tear for Caroline.

**~ FIN**

_**Note: Hope you guys enjoyed this. I did my best to make it as accurate as possible, while adding a few other little things.**_

_**ENJOY!**_


End file.
